


Tell Me Why

by JewyCenter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Not Jack/Bunny but it could be, Other, Self Harm, possible oneshot, self mutilation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: Jack isn't as happy as everyone thinks he is, and Bunny, out of all people, is the first to recognize that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't be writing again until summer vacation, but I need to get some things off my chest in a short story. This is a intended to be a one-shot, but if people like it we'll see what happens.

Bunnymund could see them. Every white line, especially the recent looking red ones. Each one stood out on the boys pale skin, horizontal, vertical, diagonal. No matter the physicality of it, it was a symbol of pain and there was a story behind each and every mark. As the guardian of hope, this struck Bunny, hard. What was he, and the other guardians, doing wrong to not notice. They obviously weren't supposed to know about this, the innocent boy had only wanted to sleep in Bunny's nest, but the force of gravity and the slumber driven shuffling caused those dusty, royal blue sleeves to ride up his arms. And where the sweater stopped, the scars kept going. What felt like hours of painful staring were only minutes, and the sense of being watched must've woken the kid up.

"Jack,"

The teen stirred even more before finally peering open two eyes that held too many secrets. Jack stretched before settling comfortably again, he locked eyes with Bunnymund, and instantly knew something was off. Bunny's eyes digressed, and scanned over Jack's arms again. Jack followed his gaze, immediately, panic took over his entire body, and bile almost rose from the back of his throat. He yanked his sleeves down and attempted to escaped. However, the recent nap left his legs weak. Bunny took the chance, grabbed Jack, falling to both their knees.

Jack was confused as his face was pressed into a shoulder covered in fur. He was expecting yelling, or hitting, or anything... But it never came, only silence, and then gentle shaking coming from the rabbit. 

Jack released himself slowly from the firm yet gentle grip to look into Bunnymund's eyes. What he saw transformed his initial panic into something else, pain? Regret? Jack didn't know, but it didn't feel good.

"Bunny?" Jack spoke softly.

Bunny looked at him, his eyes shiny. This took Jack aback, the Easter Bunny didn't cry? He was strong, and tall, and brave. So why now...? Why was he the one to suddenly break the kangaroo's manly facade?

"Bunny... Bunny, please don't cry," Jack's voice began to shake, "Bunny stop!" Jack's intention was to yell, but his voice cracked and a sob broke through. Why was bunny crying over him? This didn't make the least bit of sense.

The two held blurry eye contact before Bunny finally broke his own silence. "Jack, why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I don't understand why you're so upset."

Bunny only let out a sad sigh, and hugged Jack closer. They rocked back and forth slowly to song that wasn't there. A song that couldn't be there, for that joyful gift left Jack long ago.

"You're not mad at me," Jack whispered.

He'll admit, that hurt Bunny slightly... to know that Jack thought he didn't care about him, when in fact Jack meant to world him. After being together for so long, Jack was his world, just as the rest of the guardians were. Bunny promised himself that from here on out he was going to prove that to Jack, and return the wonder that once oozed out of the boy almost at a disturbing rate.

"You're going to be okay, mate."


End file.
